


The Beginning of Something

by sourwolfxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfxo/pseuds/sourwolfxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Cora are left alone in Derek's appartment for a week and they start to realise they have feelings of more than just friendship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been around a month since Cora had moved in to Derek’s apartment with him and Isaac. Since then she had acquired a surprising amount of things for someone who had been running wild in the same outfit for god knows how long! Still Isaac felt it was nice to have a softer feminine touch to the apartment. With Derek’s broody minimalist decor, the place had been become very intense especially with all the unannounced emergency meetings about alpha packs, missing parents, psycho teachers. Isaac’s idea of an ideal home had always been somewhere peaceful and comfy, although he hadn’t had that since his mum had died; he felt that having escaped the trauma of his family home, this space should be different. Therefore, it was nice to see the funky converse kicked off by the door, and the scented candles that helped Cora sleep carefully placed on the coffee table, and to smell the vanilla or lavender scents, which he now associated with her, drifting from Cora’s room. Although he would never admit it, Isaac had been dying to discretely place a rug, a floor lamp, some cushions, anything in order to brighten up that dismal open area they called a living room.

It was also nice having a different personality around. Yes, Cora could be moody and pensive like her brother (obviously a family trait), but she had this brighter side and she never gave up hope. She was the one to crack a joke or say something ridiculous during a tense evening or when everyone was recovering from a fight or dealing with a death. Cora just seemed to know what was needed when. She could just sit and be silent and it was enough to have her there, holding back the loneliness and letting you know she was suffering too. But she could also be the one to hold you and listen to your angry tearful rants and you just got the feeling she understood everything you were saying. That was where she differed from Derek. He only let his guard down when he was alone with Stiles. And Isaac and Cora only knew that because of their sometimes useful, but often infuriatingly good hearing. This went for whatever mood Derek and Stiles were in... the moods, the fights, the heartfelt confessions, the annoyingly loud sex, reminding Isaac just how alone he was...

Isaac’s thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound Cora’s footsteps entering the living room.

“Hey”, she said, shyly.

Isaac nodded in return.

It wasn’t that they didn’t get on. It was just that they never really laughed or chatted or had the normal platonic friendship of two average teenagers. Everything they experienced together was intense. Even the everyday tasks of washing up or watching TV were carried out quietly and thoughtfully. Despite this, there was never any awkwardness. Isaac felt that Cora understood him, and he understood her and they had a sort of mutual unspoken closeness.  
Isaac’s eyes followed Cora into the kitchen. She was really quite pretty in an unconventional way. Her slim figure was often hidden under comfy boyish t-shirts and hoodies, but her long athletic legs were often visible, extending from flannel pyjama shorts. She wasn’t a sucker for fashion, not like Lydia, but her effortless look suited her. She was just an all round comfortable person.

Cora came back into the living room holding two mugs of tea. She gave him a confused glance and he realised he was still gazing at her.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as she set the mugs down and folded herself onto the sofa beside him.

They had been sitting silently for a few minutes watching TV, when Derek barged into the apartment.

“Always has to make an entrance” Cora muttered under her breath and Isaac smirked.

“Ok, guys,” Derek came to stand in front of the TV, making it impossible for him to be ignored. Cora rolled her eyes at Isaac. “The Sheriff is away on training for a week and I’m not happy leaving Stiles alone with only his baseball bat while the alpha’s are still out there and we don’t know their intensions. So the plan is that I’ll stay at the Stilinski house for the week. They’re more likely to come looking for me or cause trouble here, otherwise I’d have him stay here.”

Isaac silently breathed a sigh of relief. He loved Stiles and the atmosphere was always better with him here, but Isaac’s room was next to Derek’s and he would really like to get some sleep this week!

Derek continued, “Will you two be able to feed yourselves and look after yourselves while I’m gone?”

“Derek, we’re 17, we’re not babies, for god’s sake!” Cora sulked.

“We’ll be fine Derek, you focus on keeping Stiles safe” cut in hurriedly, wanting to avoid another Hale family fallout if at all possible.

“Good. I’ll be in my room packing if you need me.” He strode off to his room.

“Looks like it’s just you and me then” Cora mused.

“While the cat’s away...” Isaac thought, and blushed when he realised he’d said it out loud. But Cora didn’t seem to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Derek had stomped out of the flat with a duffle bag of clothes, there was a strange feeling in the flat. Derek barely left them alone and not for very long if he did. Sheriff Stilinski was still a little on edge about Derek and Stiles’ relationship, which was understandable considering Derek’s past with the police, so Stiles usually hung out at the flat after school.

Cora stood and suggested they find something to eat. Both Cora and Stiles loved to cook and often took it in turns to cater for their household. This time, however, Isaac set about chopping vegetables, while Cora fried some meat and started on a sauce. It was nice cooking together. Isaac could imagine doing this more often; making romantic meals for two, having people round for dinner parties, cooking for a family with Cora. Isaac shook his head, trying to scatter the thoughts. He was getting ahead of himself. He wished he hadn’t noticed how Cora looked in her baggy t-shirt earlier that day. Or how she stuck her tongue out when she was concentrating on measuring out spices and making sure the chicken didn’t stick. He hoped desperately he that these unfamiliar feelings would fade by the next day as a relationship with Cora... Well, it was unthinkable. With Derek, the over-protective brother, and the complications within the pack if anything went wrong or the relationship turned sour.

He looked up to see Cora smiling to herself.

“What’s the smile for?” He enquired.

“This is nice.” She said thoughtfully, and Isaac though he saw her skin darken a shade.

He nodded and they continued in their normal state of silence.

They ate quietly in front of the TV. Once they had finished and washed up, they both returned to the sofa.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about Boyd.” Cora started.

It was rare that Cora opened up about what went on in her head and Isaac knew if she did want to talk it was important to listen. After all he owed it to her as she’d done so much listening to him after the regular nightmares about his dad. It had been 3 weeks since Boyd’s death. No one really knew what, if anything had gone on between him and Cora, but it was obvious they were close, after being locked up together for 3 months.  
“I miss him.” She continued.

“Me too,” sighed Isaac. “He was a good guy. Had a good heart. He was like a brother to me”

“Yeah, same, I mean... I know I knew him for much less time than you, but he took care of me and I knew he would never leave me behind, you know?” Her voice cracked, and Isaac saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He cautiously shuffled along on the sofa and slowly put his arm around her. The close contact was not new to them, although it was usually Cora comforting Isaac.

She nestled easily into the crook of his arm and buried her face in his chest. Cora, like Derek, didn’t like to show emotion or weakness in front of the pack. Isaac was surprised but slightly pleased that it was him that got to see this more open side of Cora.

He felt her shoulders start to shake against his arm and he held her closer and stroked the length of her spine gently. After a few minutes the shaking subsided and Cora’s tear streaked face looked up at him. Concerned, he looked down into her eyes. He saw gratitude. She smiled sadly.

“Thanks, Isaac. I think I’ve needed to do that for a while.”

Isaac couldn’t think of a comforting or suitable reply, so he simply smiled back at her, hoping that she would see that he didn’t mind at all and was happy that he was there for her.

She didn’t break her gaze and Isaac searched her eyes for a sign of her emotions her eyes flickered to his lips and he felt his heart jump. She must have felt it too, as he saw the corners of her mouth twitch. He could feel her breath on his face, inches from his. He wanted to be carefree, but the doubts were running through his head. Was this a good idea? What would Derek do? Would this even come to anything? What if it just made things awkward between them? What if it ruined their friendship?

He cleared his head and focussed on Cora. How had he never realised – she was beautiful! Those big eyes, full lips, cute twitchy nose. She dived forward and their lips met. Isaac felt an almost electric current run through his body. The kiss was soft, but desperate. Slow, but passionate. Isaac had never been kissed like this. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so cared for. He didn’t ever want to this feeling to end. After what seemed like eternity, Cora pulled away.

She smiled slightly then tucked her head back onto his chest. He rested his head on hers, wrapped his arms around her and tried to stop the huge grin from flooding his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac awoke to the bright morning sun streaming through the vast windows of the apartment; Cora slumped against his body where they were curled up on the sofa. The previous night’s events came flooding back to him. He shifted slightly and Cora stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

“Morning?” She offered, confused.

Isaac gently kissed her forehead. He untangled himself from Cora and made his way to the kitchen.

“Breakfast?” He called through. There was no answer. He stuck his head back through the door, but Cora was gone.

“Cora?”

He wandered into the living room and to her usually closed door, which was now ajar. He tapped on the door. He found her standing at her window, a frown clouding her face. She turned as he approached and gave him an apologetic look.

“You ok?” Isaac asked.

“I’m scared, Isaac.”

“Of the alphas?” On asking this question, Isaac already knew this was not what she meant.

“Of us.”

“Yeah, me too.” Isaac sighed.

“You’d be surprised how long I’ve wanted this.” 

Until last night, Isaac had never considered that Cora might have feelings for him. He never considered that anyone would have feelings for him. He wasn’t Derek, with his unbelievable toned body and mysterious nature. He wasn’t Stiles, with his never failing wit and brains and his cheeky charm. He wasn’t Scott, loyal and heroic. He was just... Isaac. Plain, simple Isaac.

“I... I never knew.” He stammered.

Cora smiled kindly. 

“It took me a while to realise. But suddenly I thought about it and we just fit. We can communicate without talking. We can just be together. We know what the other needs at any time.” She blushed and turned away suddenly, “I’m sorry... I... You probably don’t even feel the same way. I’ve said to much.”

“No,” Isaac stepped forwards and put his hands on her shoulders. “No, you’re right. I’m so comfortable around you. You’ve made the apartment a nicer place to be. It makes me smile to hear you singing in your room, or clattering with pots and pans in the kitchen. I just like being with you! I can’t help myself!” Isaac glanced down at her warily. He was not used to exposing his feelings like this. Hell, he was not used to having feelings like this. It was terrifying, but at the same time, exciting.

He could just imagine... someone to come home to who would listen to his minor stresses about school... someone who understood when something big happened with the pack and he just needed to sit and think things through.

Cora turned round.

“You do? You feel the same?” She shrugged happily, “So what now?”

Isaac thought for a minute. Thought of the consequences and the worries he’d had last night. None of them seemed to matter now. Except one...

“Now we try to keep Derek from ripping my throat out with his teeth?”

Cora laughed, “I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe we keep this to ourselves, at least for this week while he’s not here?”


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed quickly – too quickly. Cora and Isaac spent their time cooking together, often turning into food fights, watching TV curled against each other, lying on Isaac’s bed discussing dreams, memories and opinions.

Isaac realised new qualities about Cora. She was tremendous fun. She’d always been shy around Isaac but now she could make him laugh just with one cheeky smile. She was deep. She had a lot of past to talk about and a lot of rooted opinions and morals. She made Isaac question his thoughts and helped him see his own past from different perspectives. After just one week, he had started to come to terms with many aspects of his difficult childhood.

Cora too was pleasantly surprised by the things she hadn’t known about Isaac. He had such a big heart, but for a long time he’d had no one to share it with. He felt that his mother had abandoned him and his father had rejected him. Now that he had his pack, he had been slowly growing with confidence and self assuredness, and had learnt to trust his closest friends. Perhaps the reason he was so close with each member of the pack was that he could now share the caring and loving side he had held back for so many years. Cora felt the impact of this emerging personality over this week. It seemed as if Isaac had been born to love and nurture. This triggered her own buried romantic dreams and she let her mind wander to a life shared with someone, not on the run, not permanently scared, but warm and happy and loved.

Many nights that week, the two of them fell asleep, sprawled on Isaac’s bed and woke snuggled in each other’s arms. However, sleeping was all they did in that bed. Apart from a lot of kissing. They were taking things slow. This was made difficult as they were both very passionate people and although not human, they still had human urges, perhaps even heightened by their wolf tendencies. However, they both wanted to get to know each other before rushing into anything that could potentially ruin what had only just begun. 

The following Sunday, they heard the grating of the lift and they both jumped. Apart from going to school and stealing glances across the classroom (they’d decided to keep their little secret to themselves completely for a while), they had forgotten that other people existed. They had completely forgotten about their other roommate! They sprung apart and sat awkwardly at opposite ends of the sofa. Isaac started flicking channels, trying to look natural.

Derek walked in, Stiles following as usual, dumped his bag by the door and saw they’re unnatural and suspicious attempts not to meet his gaze.  
“Evening, freaks” he said, bemused by the situation.

He took his bag into his room and Stiles studied Isaac and Cora with narrowed eyes.

“You guys are up to something” He hissed, checking that Derek was out of earshot.

“Don’t know what you mean” Isaac mumbled, and Cora stared hard at the TV.

“Tell meeeeeee,” Stiles whined, “Tell me or I’ll tell Derek you guys are sleeping together...” He said slyly.

Isaac looked at the floor and Cora turned red and shuffled uncomfortably. But Stiles didn’t miss a thing. 

His eyes widened, “YOU GUYS ARE...” He squealed, until Isaac threw a shoe at him.

Stiles cleared his throat “Sorry, I mean, you guys are sleeping together????” he whispered.

“No. No we’re not.”Cora spoke for the first time since their arrival. “But we have gotten a lot closer this week. I guess... I guess we could tell him, Isaac?”

“Oh yeah, Stiles, the perfect secret keeper” Isaac said sarcastically.

“Hey, sarcasm is my weapon, you have claws” Stiles retorted, “Now, spill already!”

They briefly filled Stiles in on the events of the previous weekend after Derek had left, and Stiles grinned widely.

“We knew it!” he exclaimed.

“What? Knew what?”

“Me, Scott, Allison and Lydia have been saying for ages you too would be perfect for each other, but Derek refuses to accept it. He must see it too, but he says he doesn’t see it at all!”

Isaac groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Derek’s reaction is what we’ve been dreading” She explained in a hushed voice, glancing at the closed bedroom door, “Sounds like we were right!”

“Pffft, don’t be silly,” Stiles waved it off, “Your his little sister, what do you expect him to do. He’s not the type to be match making you with every guy you meet! Look I’ll keep your secret, but I won’t lie to him. If he asks me outright I have to tell him. But that’s unlikely, seeing as he’s the only person who hasn’t seen this coming!” He added seeing their distressed faces. “You know he’s going to find out eventually, though. I mean you live in the same house as him! And it will be a lot easier for you guys when he does know. Hiding it from him will be hard work! And what’s he going to think when he comes to wake you up for school when you sleep through your alarms as usual and finds you in the same bed? I mean, it’s up to you guys but this can’t go on forever!”

As Stiles’ lecture came to an end Derek emerged, and the topic was closed. When Derek asked what they’d been doing all week, Isaac and Cora both focussed on keeping their colouring normal and talked vaguely of school and homework and training routines. According to Derek all was as it had been when he left. How wrong he was.


End file.
